A Titanic Heart
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Princess Flora has spent a year in agony after finding out her deceased husband cheated on her. Now she takes a voyage with her friends on the Titanic. This is where she meets Prince Helia. Will he get her to open her heart again? To see that not all men are the same? Or will she stay cold and detached when tragdey strikes?


**A/N: Welcome to my new story, A Titanic Heart. This is partially based on the film Titanic by James Cameron. This is also the first of the 'A Titanic Heart' series. The story's continuity will depend on how many people will enjoy and review to it. I'm not going to write a series just for no one to read! So, enjoy and have an open mind when you read.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_The sun has set and my time on this earth has passed. As I watch all my loved ones mourn over me, I couldn't help but smile. I never knew how truly loved I was. Now as I leave my life on earth, I make my way to heaven – knowing my beloved husband, Anthony, is waiting for me. Somehow the nature around me looked healthier and stronger. My entire life force had flown into them. _

_The stairway to heaven waited and I climbed it and watched how close peace and happiness appeared now. As the gates of heaven appeared in front of me, I saw Anthony behind them, waiting. When the gates opened, he held out his hand and smiled._

"_I have waited, what seems like a thousand years, for you, love," he proclaimed._

_I gladly took his hand and stepped into my new haven. Preparing for an eternal life with my husband, forever_

_End_

* * *

As I closed the book, I never realized that silent tears had formed and trickled down my face. It was truly the most beautiful story I had ever read. I took a tissue from the bed side table and dapped the tears away.

"Darling, why are you crying?"

I turned to see my sickly husband stare at me with such worry.

"It's nothing, Derik, I just finished my novel," I showed him the book, "it was truly beautiful."

He gave me a weak smile and stroked my cheek. How it broke my heart to see him gravely ill. Derik was diagnosed with lung cancer a few months ago and the doctors were convinced he was not going to make it.

We spent every second we could together, but it was difficult since we were the Prince and Princess of the Nature Realm. We had many duties a day that tore us apart.

"Flora," he started. "When my time comes, I don't you to cry. You are too beautiful to cry. You have to make that promise to me, that you find love again after my passing."

I stared at him, shocked beyond belief.

"How could you ask me to do that? I have never loved another man, besides you!" I angrily said.

Yet he continued to smile, a small sad smile.

"I know, my love," he smiled, "but I don't want you to die with a broken heart. When your time here has passed, I want you to have lived a wonderful life. I want you to have children, to find another love. To die knowing that you have lived a full life."

This time, the tears that flowed down my face were from heart break.

"I will. But it will be with you, Derik! You will not die, you will live and we will have children together. I will live a full life with you!" I stated sadly.

He just shook his head and shakily walked to the silk bed.

"We will discuss this tomorrow. Let us go to sleep now." He said as he got in the bed.

I sighed and made my way to the other side of the bed, I got in. I lay down and closed my eyes. I felt a light kiss upon my forehead.

I opened my eyes again to see complete darkness. All the lamps had been blown out. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't. My heart was too wound up.

I made it a mission to make sure my beloved Derik would live to see his children. I was not pregnant as yet, but I was hoping and praying. My mind was spinning at the thought of my future. It was the only time I was unsure about the probability of Derik's survival. Cancer wasn't common around the Nature Realm. So there were no cures to help. Would I have to face the fact that Derik may not live to see another year? No! He would live even if I had to die in his place.

I rolled on my side and let the tears flow fast and furious. I inhaled softly yet sharply. I controlled myself and the tears began to cease. I closed my eyes and pulled myself from this world.

I was in my own world, where Derik was healthy and we had a baby. A little girl. She had my face, but she had Derik's blue eyes and silky black hair. I imagined she would grow to be beautiful and strong. To be Queen of Nature and have the life I always dreamed for my children.

How I loved this world.

My own personal haven when the world around me became too much to deal with, I would let my mind wander here. I wish it was just a way of me looking into my future. That the world I lived in now was just a dream.

Derik wasn't sick

We were having beautiful children.

I really wanted that.

I hadn't realized how lost I had gotten in that world and when I opened my eyes again, small tongues of light flittered into the room. It was morning. I sighed before stretching slightly.

I looked over to Derik, who was on his side facing away from me, who was still fast asleep. I softly chuckled.

Men!

They always slept in late whether they were fit or ill. I got up, however, and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the full length mirror to find a woman with messy and tired eyes. Me. I gave a small smile and went to prepare myself for another royal day. I loved doing things for myself; it gave me a sense of pride and accomplishment. So I ran my bath water and waited beside it until the water was at comforting temperature.

I stripped myself of clothing and stepped into the warm water.

I sat there for a while, soaking up the sun's warmth that flowed into the bathroom, before plunging myself into the water. Concealing myself of sight, smell and hearing of the world around me. I wish I could've stayed like that, but I eventually had to come up for air.

I poured a fair amount of shampoo into my hair and began to massage into my scalp. It felt very nice. The scent of nature flowed into my nose that came from the scented shampoo.

I washed out the shampoo from my hair and began to clean my body. When I was satisfied with my cleanliness, I got out and grabbed a soft towel before walking back into my bed room. I saw that Derik was still sleeping, the poor dear. He must've had a rough night.

I walked over to my closet and opened it. Inside – it was a walk-in closet – were a lot of brightly colored dresses. Colors raging from blue-purple to midsummer red. I think I spent a good ten minutes in there before deciding what dress I should wear today. I chose a deep red dress, that had long sleeves and the skirt flowed down to the floor. It was made of velvet and felt heavenly on my tan skin. I chose matching high heels. When I was finished in there, I walked back into the bathroom. I walked up to the sink, where all my accessories and makeup were. They were all organized, so it wasn't too much of a mission to find my things. I grabbed my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. I spat when I finished and wiped my face. I started to do my hair; I brushed it until it felt incredibly silky. Then I braided until it flowed down the side of my face. I then applied my makeup; I put on some red eye shadow with light mascara and eye liner. I had a touch of light red lipstick. Going overboard with makeup and clothes was my friend, Princess Stella's job.

I chuckled at the memory where she had plastered her face with heavy makeup. She looked very...wrong. It made the rest of my friends laugh. Including her. I looked into the mirror and felt I was ready to face the day. I walked out the bathroom with elegance and saw that Derik was still asleep.

I sighed.

This was getting ridiculous now! Derik was just being lazy now. So, I hiked up my skirt and walked over to his side of the bed.

But he looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake him. But we had a busy day: that I want to put behind me. I shook him gently.

"Derik, honey," I said. "It's time to get up! We have a busy day. We can't be late for breakfast with the girls."

When he didn't wake up, I started to worry. I shook him harder. Still no movement!

"Derik! Wake up!" I was now shouting.

He wouldn't open his eyes. I pushed him so he was lying on his back. I put my ear to his chest, I couldn't hear a heartbeat. Tears were welling up in my eyes. No he can't be dead! This is a dream, this was not happening!

I screamed.

I needed to get help, maybe he could be saved. I ran out the room into the hallway. No one was there. I turned left and run in the direction of the dining room. When the big white doors were in front of me, I burst into the room. I didn't who was in the room and what they thought of my entrance.

"Flora," I heard my friend, Princess Bloom, shout, "What's wrong?"

She asked with concern as she approached me. I hadn't realized the tears had made my mascara run down my face.

"I need a doctor!" I shouted.

She looked at me with worry.

"Is something wrong with you, dear?" She asked.

I was getting frustrated now and we were running out of time.

"No! It's not me, it's Derik!" I was in a wreck.

Bloom paled.

"What's wrong with Derik?!" She demanded.

"H-he has no heart beat!" I cried.

Bloom gasped. So did the rest of our friends; Princess Roxy, Princess Stella, Princess Layla, Princess Musa and Princess Tecna.

"Stella, go get a doctor and send him to Flora's room!" Bloom commanded.

Stella and ran out the room as fast as she could.

The rest of us ran back into my room and saw Derik where I left him; on his back on the bed not breathing. Layla walked over to him and began to pump his chest, trying to give him a heartbeat.

She did that for 5 minutes straight, but I could see there was no progress happening. I collapsed to the floor; all I could do was cry. Roxy was comforting me when the doctor ran in with Stella right behind her.

Layla moved away to give the doctor some room. I could see the doctor was trying her best, but nothing was happening.

"Save him!" I screamed.

Roxy was soothing me.

"Shh, shh. The doctor is trying her best, darling." She whispered softly.

I knew that, but I was desperate not to lose my husband. We had been together since we were little children. Always loved each other, was there for each other. I couldn't live without him. I wouldn't live without him.

We all waited another 15 minutes. Each passing second was agonizing to me. Please, please, please let him live, Mother Nature, I thought.

When the doctor finished trying, she turned and there was sorrow in her eyes.

"No…" I said nearly inaudibly.

"I'm so sorry Princess Flora," She began.

"No!" I shouted.

"Prince Derik has passed away." She stated.

It was painful to hear. My heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces; never to be healed again.

"NO! Derik!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

I pounded my fists against the floor while I cried so hard. My friends tried their best to comfort me, but Derik was their friend so they all mourning his death. That's when my parents, The King and Queen of Nature, rushed into the room. Looking ever so concerned.

"What has happened?" My father demanded.

Then he saw Derik lying lifeless on the bed. My mother gasped and father was speechless. They had loved Derik so much. This would the worst day in the Nature Realm's history; the Prince has died too young.

* * *

**** Day of the funeral****

It was a sad day, the trees and plants hung low in sadness. And winter had set in. it was the coldest winter ever. A white blanket lay across the land and I stared at the window seeing nothing but gloom and despair.

In the carriage with me were Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Layla and Roxy. We all wore black winter gowns. My hair was tied into a plat that flowed down my back.

Since my husband's death, I have not smiled, laughed or felt happy. When he died so did my heart. My friends looked at me sympathetically.

"Do you want us to stay with you, Flora?" Layla softly asked.

I sighed.

"No it's fine," I said. "I just want to be alone after the funeral."

Layla – who sat next to me – gave a sad smile and held my hand.

"Alright, dear." She said.

The carriage had stopped and we arrived at the Royal Cemetery. We all got out the carriage one-by-one; I was the last to get out. One of the guards had helped me down.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked at what was ahead of me. Hundreds of people had shown up to the funeral; all wanting to say goodbye to my heart wasn't gone; this funeral outcome would have warmed it. Derik was loved by many people and he loved them back. I would shocked if only a handful people attended.

My friends and I walked up to the front of the crowd, where the coffin that contained Derik's body was. Tears threatened to realise themselves as soon as I saw the coffin. I gripped Layla's hand again and she wrapped an arm around me. We sat down on the provided chairs and the priest began the sermon.

"Death is a different room. When we pass away, we just walk into a different room. We are not gone, just merely waiting for our loved ones in another room. And when they come, we will always stay in that room. Together, forver. So, don't weep in vain of us. We will meet again, in another life time but have eternity together." He finsihed the reading and looked into the crowd.

"Now, why don't we here some words from Prince Derik's wife, Princess Flora," He looked at me, "Your Highness?"

I had agreed to talk in the funeral. So I let out a shaky breath and got up. I stared into the hundreds of sad faces.

"Derik was more than a Prince or a husband, he was my best friend," I began my speech. "He was someone I could talk to, to tell everything that was happening. And to the kingdom, Derik was a father, a brother, a friend and a giver. He will always be remembered. And he will always have my heart, in death and in life."

The tears flew down my face and I sat down again. Layla pulled me to her, and I softly cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Princess." The priest said.

I saw him gesture some people to lower the coffin into the ground.

"No!" I heard a scream behind us.

Everyone turned to find a girl with long brown hair and aggrivated and sad expression on her face. She was wearing a pruple dress that was very muddy.

She ran up to the coffin and shouted, "You cannot bury my **boyfriend**!"

Everyone gasped, but I just stared at with a mix of shock and anger.

"What do you mean your 'boyfriend'? That is my husband!" I shouted.

She looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Derik isn't married, he said he dicvorced you for me. I haven't seen him in a year and I get a notice of his death! I thought it would be more appropriate for someone to personally come tell me that my boyfriend has died!" She told me.

I could see in face and eyes that she wasn't making this up. I fell to my knees, I couldn't believe Derik had cheated on me! I was so stupid. Last year, before he got sick, he would always take to trips to the Kingdom of Witches for 'business'.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Princess Darcy, I come from the Kingdom of Witches.' She told.

Its true.

I cried harder, but these were tears of anger. Bloom helped me get up and I stared with hate at the coffin. I looked to the people who were supposed to be lowering the coffin.

"Well, what are you waiting for," I snapped at them, "bury this bastard. He has betrayed the Kingdom, and he deserves the burial of a rat!"

They began to lower the coffin again. and Princess Darcy screamed at them to stop. How I hated this little bitch now.

"Guards," My friends, Darcy and the guardsn turned towards me, "get this little bitch out of my sight! I never want to see her take one step into the Nature Realm. You are eternally banned from this Kingdom!"

The guards grapped her, she was kicking and screamed as they took her away. But I continued to stare and the disappearing coffin.

I made a vow to myself that day.

I vowed that I would trust another man again, I would never let them into my heart ever again. For all men are th same. And from the day forth, any man would remember me as the Princess who hated men!

* * *

**What a way to start the story! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Bloodied Love**


End file.
